


I Love You More Than Peggy

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [18]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Peggy

Steve walked into his and Bucky’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Bucky?” He and Bucky had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Bucky was still mad or not.

“Bucky?” Steve repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Buck! Open up!” Steve yelled through his thick bedroom door.

“Steve, shut up!” Steve grinned slightly at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Bucky was still upset, but at least he was talking to him.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Steve mocked.

“I’m not!” Bucky yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Bucky!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN PEGGY!” The door swung open. Bucky was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Steve couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“That’s what this is about?” Steve looked to his feet, suddenly finding them very interesting.

“Yes…” Bucky whispered shyly.

“James Buchanan Barnes; Bucky. I love you more than Peggy.” Steve stood up and opened his arms to Bucky.

“Yay!” Bucky jumped into Steve’s open arms, knocking both of them down to the hard floor.


End file.
